Crazy Things People Do
by PassionPoet
Summary: Just one of those things...jackgwen


It had been ten months since Rhys' death. She still thought about him from time to time, but not to the point where she just wanted to cry again. But then again it had also been five months since Jack had made the first move. She remembered every moment and smiled every time. They had worked past the problems that had kept them apart because it was too much to not be together.

She knew he couldn't offer her normalcy, the whole family thing and forever, but she didn't care about forever. She had now and right now, she was so completely in love with him as he was with her.

It was only that night she realized that extent of his love.

She and the rest of the team were at the pub one night. She was in a deep conversation with Tosh while Jack was busy talking to some tourists who couldn't speak English and was having fun with it. She had told him several times that it wasn't nice, but he only made a face and excused it was just a bit of fun.

After Jack decided to stop torturing the tourists, he, Owen and Ianto returned to the table with shots declaring it was drinking contest time. They all started off together and ended with Ianto and Owen tied. Jack went to get more drinks while she and Tosh were giggling at the way Ianto looked with his untucked shirt and loose tie. It wasn't normal for them to see their prim and proper coworker entirely and absolutely sloshed.

It was only then when she heard it.

"Does she love me I wanna know. How can I tell if she loves me so," sang out the incredibly sexy American voice.

He stood with the microphone on the small stage not even looking at the words. He knew the words. He was looking at her. Two women did backup, but he didn't even notice them as he sang and seductively walked over to wear she was sitting.

Owen in his drunken state went to grab Tosh's hand for a dance. Unfortunately he grabbed Ianto's and as he spun his partner towards him in the middle of the dance floor did he realize this. Owen made a face while Ianto grinned and held out his hand to a sitting Tosh. Tosh stood up and took it as Ianto handed her over to Owen who was more than satisfied.

Ianto on the other hand had found a very charming brunette eyeing him up and held out his hand to her for a dance. She blushingly took it.

"Oh, oh, oh, hug her! Squeeze her tight! Find out what you wanna know! If it's love, if it really is, It's there in her kiss!"

Gwen sat in her chair smiling and laughing all the while as he charmed her with sweet and funny actions. He did a shake of his hips and moved his feet. He winked at her and her smile only grew. He made faces at the other ladies eyeing him up making it firmly clear that he was taken which was saying a lot considering he was Captain Jack Harkness.

It was too true though. Gwen had him. He was hers just as she was his and always would be no matter what the history books say.

"(How 'bout the way she acts?) Oh no! That's not the way! You're not listenin' to all I've said! If you wanna know, if she loves you so. It's in her kiss! (That's where it is!) Oh, ooh, oh! It's in her-"

She couldn't take it anymore, right in front of everyone, she cut him off. There was loud cheering from the drunken crowd. Her lips crashed into his with such intensity, such a fire, such a passion. Her arms were wrapped around his head, running her hands through his hair as his arms slowly came around her. Her tongue sweet against his, deepening in the rush of emotions. This kiss told each other everything.

Somewhere in the background she could hear a drum roll cutting across the interlude of the music.

When she pulled away, panting for breath. He looked at her with that special look he directed to her and her alone. His face was just as flushed as hers and she had completely forgotten about the other fifty people in the room until an old man yelled, "Well?"

Remembering what the song was about, both Jack and Gwen smiled at each other and then at him and the others waiting.

"Yeah," Jack answered smirking all the while, "She's definitely in love, I tell you."

The crowd jeered and Gwen only laughed into his shirt. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her head still beaming as he laughed too.

Jack's ballad was quickly forgotten as a different man began to sing.

"This one goes out to the kissing couple," he said with a jazzy tone in his voice.

They smiled and nodded their heads in thanks. He began to sing a slower, softer tune. "When a man loves a woman", Gwen recalled as Jack's right hand came to rest on her waist while his left took her hand in his. They moved in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

Other couples joined them on the floor. Tosh and Owen were already dancing seemingly caught up in each other's eyes while Ianto danced with a lady Gwen didn't recognize, but flirting nonetheless.

It reminded her of the dance she shared with him at her wedding, but this was different. She was his. Completely and utterly his. This was their dance and she loved it.

"What would possess you to do something as mad as that," she asked smiling as they danced.

They looked only into each other's eyes, reveling in the other, enjoying every second of each other.

"Hmm, I don't know. Your laugh, your smile-"

"-the alcohol," Gwen added and they both laughed.

"I guess it was just one of those things."

"What things?" she asked softly.

He brushed his hand over cheek and whispered before kissing her softly, "Just one of those things crazy people do when they're in love."

She smiled as his lips touched hers once more and they danced throughout the night.

**Corny i know. it was just something that came to me. R &R pretty please and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance**


End file.
